Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ be positive real numbers.  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{a}{b} + \frac{b}{c} + \frac{c}{a}.\]
Answer: By AM-GM,
\[\frac{a}{b} + \frac{b}{c} + \frac{c}{a} \ge 3 \sqrt[3]{\frac{a}{b} \cdot \frac{b}{c} \cdot \frac{c}{a}} = 3.\]Equality occurs when $a = b = c,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{3}.$